Some types of printer ink, such as ElectroInk, use volatile organic compounds as carrier fluids to deposit ink on a print substrate. Volatile organic compounds (VOCs) have workplace exposure limits and may contribute to smog. Therefore, VOCs may be subject to regulatory controls on emissions. Some printers use condensers to recover and/or recycle the VOC vapors after they are used to print.